The Chosen Hero
by Chishika Mikiku
Summary: The Strawhats visit a gem temple and have loads of fun until an ancient evil comes to destroy all of life by kidnapping Steven. It's up to Zoro to bring him back and save the world. I do not own One Piece or Steven Universe. One Piece-Eiichiro Oda Steven Universe-Rebecca Sugar


**The Curse That Attacks From Within**

**Chapter 1: The Chosen Hero**

**Sapphire's POV**

Once upon a gloomy morning, hot yet misty, I was simply drowning in the soothing sounds of Luffy toying with the family piano. Since we were reunited from our 10 year departure, he began to take interest in my passion for music, so he decided to take some lessons (with my mother's help). Speaking of, she was with Pearl and Nami in the garden, harvesting the freshly grown crops. Usopp, Chopper, and Steven were in bounce hall having a lot of fun. Robin was in with my father and Garnet learning about our family's history. Meanwhile, Zoro and Sanji were in Mating Fortress having some 'alone time' and Amethyst stood watch for intruders and to peep in on the two lovers.

"_One Sword style…Erection…__**Pleasure Thrust**__,_" said Zoro, thrusting into Sanji's ass with quick friction.

"Ah…ah…such power…It feels…so damn good," said Sanji gasping and moaning.

"Ah…Zoro, I'm about to...," gasped Sanji trying to control his voice.

"Not yet, let me come first real quick, you'll come in a sec," said Zoro holding on the Sanji close in his arms.

Sanji felt the pleasure coursing through not only his veins but the beats of his heart. He grabbed one of Sanji's breast with his free hand and began to tease the nipples with pinches and swirls. He even started suckling on it.

*_**Story fact**_: _On one of the current islands on the pirate crew's journey is a very mystical devil fruit that is the top key of feminine beauty. The Ero-Ero fruit, this fruit was known to give the mortal female their greatest desires; eternal youth, enormous breast, or a slim body. _Unfortunately, Sanji (the unfortunate simpleton) ate it as if it was an apple.*

Anyhow, Sanji started to moan a little louder. The feeling of Zoro's hand touching him made shutter in pleasure. Finally after 3-5 thrust later, the two unloaded together, shouting out each others names then they fell back into the bed.

"That… was amazing. Pity, we have to…change these bed sheets," Sanji catching his breath.

Zoro ignored his comment and began to dose off in a light sleep. Sanji always thought that things like this were nothing but a fairy tale but now he realized that anything can be real if you can believe. Ever since they first met, Sanji thought that he was like the thugs that came in the restaurant then they grew a connection and a better understanding. But, that got Sanji thinking…

_'Now that we're a couple, He'll do anything to protect me, but…that would also mean…he would even die.' _thought Sanji, felling scared.

Sanji wasn't ready to lose his first love especially after they finally got along. Then he started to rethink that awful thought because he knew Zoro was strong enough to defeat his foes with all the strength he has but, he ended up asking him anyway, just to be sure.

"Zoro, if I was in trouble and you were to risk your life for me, would you die?" asked Sanji looking shy.

Zoro just giggled, tousled Sanji's hair, and fell back to sleep. Sanji was confused by his reaction, but then realized that what he rethought was true. He won't leave Sanji's side or die, not matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>In Sapphire's Room<strong>

Everyone was simply enjoying a visit at my temple palace and I was just meditated to recording of Luffy playing the piano. At first, my vision was me and my grandfather frolicking in the family flower garden and I was young. Suddenly, the sky turned to a light shade of gray. All the bats flew away and then my grandfather started aging and turning gray. I didn't know what was happening until I saw a familiar shadow. Once I turned around I saw _her_, that one evil that haunted me so. All I could do was run away. I ran as fast as I could until I was deep in the cornfield. I saw nothing until something grabbed me and everything went black. I screamed so loud that it spread throughout the entire palace. Everyone came rushing to my room; even the other gems came bursting in.

"Sapphire, are you okay? What's wrong?" Chopper asked frantically carrying his medicine bag.

"I just need to go check on something," I said lighting a lantern.

"Really? Can we go with you?" asked Luffy.

At first, I wasn't sure about bringing them along with me, but then I realized, what I saw when I was meditating might just be bad dream. So maybe, I was just overreacting. Plus, they have the right to know about my grandfather seeing how Luffy and I might possibly get married.

"I guess you are ready… to discover something you've never seen before, but I need you all to take these," I said passing out gemstones.

Each strawhat were given a jewel that matched their assigned guardians. Sanji and Nami had pearl gems, Luffy and Usopp had amethyst gems, and Zoro and Robin got garnet gems. It was very confusing how to put them on until the gem became attached to them instantly. Once I shined my gem, the others glowed along creating a special mind shield bubble.

"Everyone stay beside me. She is very dangerous," I instructed.

"Who's dangerous," stammered Usopp, sounding frightened.

Without answering Usopp's question, we proceeded walking to the courtyard where awaits my butler Phillip. We stopped at a heart-shaped platform and Philip dosed it in buttermilk and spoke the magic words.

"_Mistos-Vellto_," Phillip said as the heart formed into a bubble.

Once inside the bubble, we were hoisted away in the air and across the fields. Then finally, we reached an ancient blossom tree that has lived for many years. We entered through the knothole of the tree and floated to the top from there.

"Inside this tree, lives woman of unholy magic. People call her the "_New Orleans Shadow Queen"_. She remains frozen in solid Jade stone. Here lies Rosanna, Goddess of Death and Ruler of The Black Diamond.

_*The Black Diamond: a stone that was found during the Roman Period. This gem possess great powers that can are strong, however these powers were forbidden for one important reason. _

_Ability: Controls all of the shadows and instant control of dark magic along with all the poverty energy in the world. Like voodoo only more dangerous and scary*_

"What's that noise?" asked Sanji, frightened.

"She's casting spells to control your mind and soul but the gems are protecting keeping us safe. Without them, we'd be defenseless," I explained.

"You see, Rosanna used to terrorize countless innocent humans on earth because her only desire is to destroy all that is life but before she could, Steven's mother, Rose Quartz, froze her in this eternal prison," explained Pearl.

"My mom did this?" Steven asked in excitement.

"That right, Steven. She totally crushed her, shame you weren't born to see the fight," bragged Amethyst.

While we were talking about Steven's late mother, a squirrel entered the tree without question. At first, it was going about its business collecting acorns for the coming winter until it feel victim for Rosanna's spells and then chewed its way into the dome. In an instant, Rosanna's corpse began to ooze to freedom.

"What would happen if someone were to open the dome?" asked Luffy.

"Oh that would be terrible. If she were to escape then from the dome Rose made, then she would then heaven knows what she could do, why do you ask?" I answered.

Luffy pointed to what he was talking about and it wasn't a good sight.

"WHAT THE DUCK?" I screamed once I saw the prison has been broken.

"But that's impossible, who let her out, Luffy?" asked Pearl.

"A squirrel," said Luffy

"What are we going to do?" panicked Steven.

"Relax, Steven. We just need to find her or else all dark will break lose," said Garnet.

"Garnet's right. Pearl, take Sanji and Nami with you and search the temple. Amethyst, take Luffy and Usopp to check the garden. Garnet, check my room with Robin and Zoro. Chopper and Steven, you're with me," I ordered.

And so everyone slip up to search for the black diamond witch. After 3-5 hours of searching, we couldn't find a single trace of her, so we reported back to the tree.

"We couldn't find anything. Who know where she is?" worried Pearl.

"What are we going to do? She's about to kill us all," exclaimed Steven.

"Relax Steven, We'll find her this time," assured Zoro.

Sadly, no one had a plan or a clue but Luffy kept thinking while eating an apple. Everyone become curious of what he was thinking about, could it be a plan or a guess of Rosanna's hiding place.

"Sorry, I got nothing," Luffy said finally.

Feeling frustrated and useless, Luffy threw his apple out the knothole but heard a loud thump outside. Was it a person or was it an animal?

"Hey, be careful where you throw you're apples, kid!" yelled a familiar voice.

With his _Gomu-Gomu Grab_, he pulled Rosanna back into the tree.

"Ha! I found our prisoner," said Luffy.

"Big deal, now that I'm free. All of humanity will soon be mine and hopefully father will leave me alone. Always comparing me to Diamond, thinking she's better than me. YOU'RE CRUSHING MY LIFE, DADDY!" shouted Rosanna as if her dad was here (like a nutjob).

"But before I leave I'll need Rose's magic and her piglet spawn is just what I need." She kidnapped Steven and made her escape.

"STEVEN!" cried Pearl.

We sprang into action and chased her to the courtyard, that's when we finally had her cornered but she instantly fought back.

"Shado Kiri," she casted a dark shield that blinded us like a thick fog.

The fog was so which gave her the perfect cover to grab Steven and head out.

"*cough* *cough* Is everyone ok?" asked Pearl as the fog began to clear.

"We're okay, but...unfortunatley, we lost Steven," informed Usopp.

"WHAT!" yelled Pearl as she fainted into Zoro's arms.

*Since Pearl and Zoro had a great skill with swords, she and him kinda have a competitive gap between them. (but I think she likes him)*

"What are we gonna do?" said Chopper.

Pearl was too worried and in shock to do anything. We were almost about to give up until I remebered something that my great grandmother told me.

"Everyone follow me. I've got an idea," I said running back to the temple for something important.

_'Sapphire, listen to me carefully. There is a special sword I want you to keep and guard it with your very life. This sword belongs to a special hero. Once I have pasted away, give this sword to...the world's greatest swordsman,' _said my great grandmother Yuyake (sunset).

_'But grandmother Yuyake, who is this great swordsman' my childhood self asked._

_'This man has hair, green as the trees. Three rings of gold,' _said my great grandmother.

"There is only one known weapon that can harm Rosanna, _**'Saga, the**_** sword of Rose Quartz_'._ **This sword is saved for a special swordsman and that person, Zoro...is you.

* * *

><p>Coming up Next Time: <strong>"The Journey Begins, Zoro unleashes his true power"<strong>

"Rose is gone now Zoro, only you can wheild her sword again"

Sanji: "My mother knitted me this blanket. Take it with you."

Garnet: "Her true desire is to destroy all of humanity and we fail...she'll kill everything."


End file.
